


Forest

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Forest Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, Stiles is Legal, Stiles is Not a Virgin, Strangers to Lovers, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: “Anyone has the ability to kill people.” Stiles commented, “I wouldn’t consider werewolves an abomination. It’s not like you go out of your way to cause mayhem.”“What makes you so sure about that?” Derek queried, “How do you know that I’m not all they say I am?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write smut to save my life.

* * *

The day would have started off beautifully if it wasn’t humid. That was the only thing that bothered Stiles during the Summer. Wet heat just didn’t work well with the smell of the city, it just seemed to make the scent more putrid. And Stiles couldn’t help but feel dizzy and nauseous if he was anywhere other than the forest. The forest was his sanctuary, the only place in the whole of Beacon Hills that made him feel like he was breathing fresh air rather that the polluted drafts that enveloped the rest of the city. He stared at his reflection in a broken mirror that seemed to have been a part of the forest decades before he started visiting regularly. His father had often complained to him about his hair, he had insisted that it was time he cut it. But Stiles liked how it looked on him. His hair barely reached his shoulders and more often than not, he would style into a sort of windblown look. He sighed loudly before putting the mirror back down. The idea of having to go home was nauseating.  
“A human in the forest. I didn’t think there was anyone brave enough trespass Hale property.” A voice questioned out loud, snapping Stiles out of his thoughts. He turned around to face the other man and couldn’t help but feel shocked at the sight of Derek Hale. The Autumn eyed man didn’t make that many appearances in the city. Rumour had it that werewolves were a close-knit group that didn’t enjoy fraternise with anyone other than their kind.

“I’m actually on the public property part of the forest. Trust me. I’ve done my research.” Stiles stated offhandedly, startling the werewolf. He withheld the temptation to laugh at the other man’s expression.

“Not many people are aware of that..” Derek announced, “Laura had told me about the strange boy that liked to spend his time in the forest, but I had to see it with my own eyes.”

“It’s public property. I’m welcome to come whenever I want to.” Stiles voiced, not many people knew about the forest. But he was going to be selfish and keep it to himself.

“You’re not scared of me.” Derek noted. Stiles wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be afraid of. Anyone had the ability to kill, but that didn’t necessarily warrant fear. The werewolf was an attractive man and Stiles wasn’t surprised that so many women and men were smitten with the man. It was a shame that he didn’t like to visit the city as frequently as the dwellers there would have wanted him to.

“Should I be scared of you?” Stiles asked curiously, he really should probably head home. But this was such a curious chance.

“I have the ability to kill people.” Derek started, “I am what many people consider an abomination.”

“Anyone has the ability to kill people.” Stiles commented, “I wouldn’t consider werewolves an abomination. It’s not like you go out of your way to cause mayhem.”

“What makes you so sure about that?” Derek queried, “How do you know that I’m not all they say I am?”

“Maybe you are, maybe you’re not. Who am I to say?” Stiles grinned, “But I think I should be given the opportunity to know who you are.”

“You’re strange.” Derek frowned, “So I’m guessing that you’re the infamous Stiles?”

“Infamous? What gave me away?” Stiles teased, “You can call me Stiles. Just Stiles.”

“Derek.” The werewolf offered, shaking Stiles’ hand firmly.

**ღ**

The next few months were peculiar. That was the only way Stiles could describe it. Many women and men flooded through the outskirts of the forest in search of Derek, who liked to make an seemed to make an appearance more regularly than Stiles would have expected. Stiles felt bad for all the people that were trying to gain proof that the werewolf was visiting his paramour. The Autumn eyed man spent his free time talking to Stiles about everyday things that most people would consider mundane. It was rather funny.  
“So plenty of your fans have been parading through the outskirts of the forest.” Stiles pointed out, wiping sweat from his forehead.

“Have they been bothering you?” Derek questioned, earning an amused look from the younger man.

“Why would they be bothering me?” Stiles snorted, “I’m not exactly the famous one. You have a crazy fan-base stalking you and it’s actually kind of freaky.”

“Are you jealous?” Derek frowned, staring at Stiles in a way that made the honey-eyed man think that the werewolf was trying to get through his head.

“No.” Stiles laughed, “I just feel sorry for them because they think you have a lover and here you are, talking to me.”

“Really? Because I thought you were my lover.” Derek commented offhandedly, in turn making Stiles splutter.

“Lover? I don’t think you understand the implications of that word.” Stiles pointed out, “We are not involved in a sexual or romantic relationship.”

“Really?” Derek teased, “Because I’m quite definite that our relationship will progress to something more sexual.”

“And what makes you so sure about that?” Stiles questioned, “What if I’m not interested in you.”

“Everyone is interested in me.” Derek stated, and Stiles couldn’t help but think that the man was being a little egotistic with that statement, but it wasn’t as if it was not true. It was a known fact that if you didn’t want the werewolf physically, you wanted to either be him, or kill him.

“I’m not like everyone.” Stiles commented.

“No. You’re not like everyone.” Derek agreed, “That’s why I’m interested in you and not everyone else.”

“Was it so hard to say that?” Stiles teased, “Because you could have saved a lot of time if you started off with that.”

It was quick, one minute Stiles was standing normally, the next he was shoved against a tree. He could hear his heart pulsing in his ears from the adrenaline, there was something about the werewolf that made Stiles’ body scream danger. Their eyes were staring directly into each others. Both sporting the same heated expression.  
“Let’s cut to the chase.” Derek breathed, there was something fruity, almost herbal about the scent of his breath. The werewolf grinned before pressing his lips against Stiles’ own. It was a messy kiss, saliva was trickling down the side of his mouth and all Stiles wanted to do was taste more of Derek. There was something addictive about his flavour. The older man’s arms ran down the length of Stiles’ own, before harshly ripping the buttons of his shirt. Everything about the touch burned, Derek’s hands were hot and Stiles’ body was hot. Heat. Uncontrollable heat that made his head feel fuzzy as Derek’s mouth continued down his body nipping and sucking onto any bare skin he could find. Every piece of fabric that originally covered his body was removed and haphazardly thrown to the side. Stiles stared at Derek. The man was still wearing clothes.

“I’m at a bit of a disadvantage here.” Stiles announced, “You’re fully clothed and I was hoping for some thorough exploring.”

“I’ll let you get to your exploring.” Derek smirked, Stiles’ lips curved upwards. The brunette’s hands found their way to the jeans, and started to unbutton the pants. When he tried to slide them down, he found that whole thing was a lot more complicated than he had originally thought it would be. And in all honesty, it was beginning to annoy him. The jeans were refusing to go down and Stiles didn’t understand how the man managed to put his jeans on.

“Maybe you should unwrap the package first.” Stiles frowned, he knew that Derek was going to get great amusement from him giving up. But he was horny and he just wanted to get laid.

“I guess I’ll give you a hand this time.” Derek teased, in turn making Stiles roll his eyes. Watching the other man annoyed Stiles. Because while he was struggling to get the werewolf out of his jeans, Derek seemed to be able strip himself with ease. But after watching the man expose his skin, Stiles paid attention to every movement, he found that watching someone take their clothes off was more of a turn on then taking someone’s clothes off for them. It was almost like a strip tease. And when Derek was as bare as the day he was born Stiles had to lick his lips. The main difference between their bodies was that Derek was more toned, his muscles were slightly bulkier. It was apparent that the man kept to a healthy regime. But the thing that was attracting Stiles the most at the current moment was Derek’s cock. It was similar to his own, but slightly longer, red headed, and surprisingly beautiful. Much like its owner.

“So how is this going to happen?” Stiles asked curiously, taking a confident step towards Derek in order to get a hold of the man’s cock. It was heavy in his grasp, and Stiles couldn’t help but give it a firm stroke, making the Derek inhale sharply.

“I have lube.” Derek answered roughly, as Stiles continued to stroke him.

“Do I need to ask? Or should I be glad you came prepared?” Stiles grinned, “But I guess we can get to that part later.”

Stiles sunk down to his knees before pressing a sloppy kiss to Derek’s cock. He wasn’t sure how the other man preferred his blow jobs, but Stiles was a fan of the messy wet kind. He licked the underside of the cock following a vein before swallowing the thing whole. Derek was breathing heavily and letting out the occasional moan out as Stiles continued his ministrations.  
“Stop.” Derek hissed out, moving Stiles away, “I don’t want this to end embarrassingly quick.”

“I’m that good?” Stiles teased, earning a sharp slap to his arse. That was something he could definitely get used to. Derek pushed him so that his butt was in the air and his face was to the ground, “Not so romantic, eh?”

“This is purely sexual. I’ll show you romance when we’re not having sex in a forest.” Derek snorted, pouring a copious amount of lube onto his hand before he started to prepare Stiles. It was always uncomfortable in the beginning, which wasn’t that surprising considering the fact that something was getting stuck up his arse. But the good thing about Derek was that the man seemed to be a compassionate lover, he stretched Stiles thoroughly and stimulated his prostate every time it became slightly too uncomfortable for him.

“I’m ready.” Stiles grounded out, before feeling the blunt head of the man’s cock. When it pushed past his sphincter, he couldn’t stop himself from breathing jaggedly, he could feel the heat of the cock drag past his walls in a way that was pleasurable and uncomfortable at the same time. The werewolf waited for a few moments before he began to languidly move, it only took a few minutes for him to find Stiles’ prostate. That was when the sex finally transformed into fucking. Derek was brutally thrusting into him in a way that made the man pound against his prostate, Stiles’ toes were curling and he was keening. It was an overload of sensations. It didn’t take long for Stiles to find himself thrashing on the floor in the midst of an orgasm. The pleasure was so sudden that it felt like it was ripped out of him. He could feel Derek pulsating in him after and could feel the tell-tale signs of the man’s orgasm, if the come leaking down the back of his thighs was any indication. But he couldn’t bring himself to care. Stiles was in bliss. The brunette didn’t think it would be easy to breathe regularly again and he was right. It took him a couple of minutes to regulate his breath.

“Now do you class yourself as my lover?” Derek asked breathlessly.

“Yeah. We have to do this again in the near future.” Stiles huffed out a laugh. This was definitely something he could get used to.

** fin **


End file.
